Sealing Away Fate!
by Yokai-wish
Summary: It's getting fun! Enjoy and join Chihiro on an adventure to save her Friend Haku! She fight obstacles in her path with her help of her friends Lin, Zeniba, Boh, No Face, Kamaji, Haku, and haku's friend frog, Aogaeru. It's Romance/ Adventre/ and with a little bit of tragedy in it! So read! Find Out her adventure! Chapter Nine is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT! own this story and the materials! It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki everything of and about spirited away. **

Anyone who loves this movie better say so!

Author: Wolf of Laputa.

Editor: Elusive Panther.

* * *

_Spirited Away..._  
_Chapter One_  
_Part One Of, The Memories, The Sadness, And The Love..._

_Haku...I wonder if granny let him go? Does he miss me? I miss him. It was like a dream but it was real. The bath house and the boiler man, Kamaji. Oh! And Rin, if it were anything else she could be my sister...I wonder how everybody is doing? _

I closed my eyes letting all the good memories fill my thoughts.

"ro...hiro...Chihiro!"

*Smack*

My eyes flew open and water spilled out, while my hands went to my head in pain. "Y-ouch!" I yelped jumping out of my seat. It took me a second for me to realize I was back in class.

"Chihiro if you think my class is so boring that you fall asleep you can stay an extra five minutes in here after class!" My teacher, Miharu Sensei scolded me.

"Yes sensei." I muttered quietly and embarrassed while the class chuckled at me.

After class was over I walked to my locker, yanked it, to see if it would open. It didn't budge. _Not again..._ I thought to myself. _I wish I had never ever moved._ I grabbed my locker's handle and gathered up my strengthened and pulled. _One pull...two pull...three pull...four pull...five pull...six pull...seven p... _I pulled hard this time. Finally I gave it a strong kick.

*wham*

The door hit me straight in the face. More or less it was like I was I tiny tadpole that got stepped on. I rubbed my nose and forehead in pain. Then got up off the floor.

I peered into my locker.

The rims where lined with gum and glue. Inside, my bags belongings where scattered about text books open with scribbles in it, while my notes lay around shredded. _I wonder how long this will keep up...I really think I should commit suicide. I'm just about to lose it._ I thought to myself as I pulled out my bag opening up and shoving my books inside of it. I reached out to snatch the last text-book. My hand slipped and found something fuzzy, squishy, and well lets say it was a little to soft.

I gulped as I pulled my hand slowly out of the locker object in hand. I could feel my hair rising as I did.

I turned over my hand and glanced at the object in a flash. Then wished I hadn't.

There sitting in the grasp of my hand was a shriveled moldy green and white orange.

I gagged hair standing on hand as I threw it out in the trash and ran to the bathroom to wash my hands.

_Why...Why me of all people? I did nothing wrong to them! I wished I were with Haku...but I guess it really was a dream...It's been how long if it were real that I met Haku and the people of the bath house? It's been five years and three months and exactly eight days...  
_

I squeezed a whole bunch of foam soap on to my hand and rinsed my hands thoroughly. I yanked a piece of paper towel from the roll beside the sink dried my hands and walked out of the bathroom with a blank expression on my face.

I entered the hallways of lockers ready to meet a bunch of glares from the other kids, except there were no kids around.

I raised my eyebrows, for the fifteen years of my life I have faced a whole bunch of weird things but this was the weirdest of all. _That means a lot coming from me..._ I glanced around then shook my head _oh well it's not like everyone wants to see me, hear me, or touch me._ I walked to my locker only to stop in mid-step. My bag wasn't there.

_Great now another prank! That is really_ the last thing I need!

"OK! I know you guys can hear me. So that is why I want to ask you this. Why do you guys pick on ME!?" I shouted at them.

I waited for an answer. But only silence answered my question.

"WHY!" I screamed at nothing as my voice echoed down the abandon hallway.

I slouched down and leaned against the wall of lockers. Despair tears falling down my cheeks.

*Slam* *Crash*

My tears stopped the instant I heard a door slam and something crash to the floor somewhere in this school...or more like from inside somebody's locker in the hallway.

I shook my head thinking I'm dreaming but listened closer.

"Shhh. Somebody will hear us!"

"It was your idea to come hear in the first place."

"Oh! Shut up! Your the one who Came up with idea!"

"That's what you say but I have proof it was you who cam..."

"Like I said be quiet! Or are you planing for me to make you into frog soup?!"

"I...I woulf...bef...thaf f-good!"

" Are you sure? I mean you look really...really green and tasty." (Not!)

"Both of you quiet! Or do you want me to put a silent spell on you?!"

At the mention of the spell and the familiar voices my head snapped down the row of lockers to the locker witch somebody was in. _No it can't be right I mean it was just a dream...just a dream...right? Well I guess it wouldn't matter any how... _

I walked over to the locker and peered in, I couldn't see anything but I could definitely hear voices. I tapped the locker and the voices stopped..._Well I guess i have to try and see..._

"Um...Lin, Um... Zeniba, and the frog, is that you?"

To be continued...

* * *

**Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! How about that a cliff hanger!**

**Well did you like it or not? I probably won't publish the next chapter unless there are no reviews...  
Trust me I keep My Word!  
**

**Another thing please pm me for more ideas if you don't well who knows what will happen.  
**

**Wolf of Laputa  
& Elusive Panther  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:**I do Not Own Spirited Away or The Characters!**

**Authors Note: Thank you for taking your time to read this story! My chapters maybe short or longs it depends so don't get mad if one or some other chapter is real short. Once again Thank You.**

** Romance/ Adventure/Tragedy, For Now!  
**

**Author: Wolf Of Laputa  
**

**Editor: Well if anybody wants to be this story's editor just say so.**

**Aria Mai Olican-Wren: Lol. Thank you! And Here it is! :D**

**WhiteTiger246: Thank You Here it is! :)  
**

* * *

Spirited Away  
Sealing Away Fate:  
Chapter One Part two  
Of The Memories, The Sadness, And The Love...

*Slam* *Crash*

My tears stopped the instant I heard a door slam and something crash to the floor somewhere in this school...or more like from inside somebody's locker in the hallway.

I shook my head thinking I'm dreaming but listened closer.

"Shhh. Somebody will hear us!"

"It was your idea to come here in the first place."

"Oh! Shut up! You're the one who Came up with idea!"

"That's what you say but I have proof it was you who cam..."

"Like I said be quiet! Or are you planing for me to make you into frog soup?!"

"I...I woulf...bef...thaf f-good!"

" Are you sure? I mean you look really...really green and tasty." (Not!)

"Both of you quiet! Or do you want me to put a silent spell on you?!"

At the mention of the spell and the familiar voices my head snapped down the row of lockers to the locker which somebody was in. _No it can't be right I mean it was just a dream...just a dream...right? Well I guess it wouldn't matter any how... _

I walked over to the locker and peered in, I couldn't see anything but I could definitely hear voices. I tapped the locker and the voices stopped..._Well I guess I have to try to see..._

"Um...Lin, Um... Zeniba, and the frog, is that you?"

To be continued...

Chapter Three

```` `````````````````````Sealed Away Fate```````````````````````````````

" Lin, Zeniba, No face, and the frog, is that you?" I called out in a whisper to the new comers.

"Gyaa! We've been found out because of your blabbering, Lin! You Just never Change!" Screamed a familiar croak.

"Shhh! Maybe this Human just thought she heard us! Lets stay still and see if it goes away OK?! So stay still and Shut UP!" scowled another familiar voice.

"Then stay still and both of you be quiet!" Another voice that sounded quit a bit older echoed all the way out of the locker.

A smile broke out on my face. And New I had no reason for me to be afraid of being hated. _Ah ha ha ha! Lin and Zeniba haven't changed a bit! _I thought to myself. I raised my hand balling it into a fist and started pounding on the locker.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I listened to Lin and the frog scream!

"WERE GOING TO DIE!" The frog continued to scream." I don't want to die in this HUMAN PLACE!"

"Oh, be quiet, this is strange,... abnormal really. A human wouldn't stay and investigate." Zeniba figured.

"What will we do! I won't be able to eat any more Nori! We'll die in this place! I know it! I know it's Fate!" The frog wailed.

"Sheesh! Be quiet! We can't hear a single thing with all your racket!" Zeniba yelled at the frog.

I continued to Bang on the locker's door although the screaming had stopped. _OK, now is my chance, I just hope that I'm not wrong!Maybe its just my imagine nation...Well I'll see in a second...  
_

***BANG,* BANG,* BANG,* BANG***

" Hello is somebody in here? Hello, is anyone here or is everyone just staying away from me because I'm so disgusting!" I yelled inside to the locker.

"Huh?"

"What the...?"

"Wait!"

"Shh!"

"B-but"

"Shh!"

***BANG*BANG***

"Hello...Is anyone there?" I yelled out again and stopped banging. _That's it I give up I mean after all It was my imagine nation!__  
_  
"Y-Ouch!"

"Move, move along."

"Do you think there's much room in here old woman!"

"Hey watch what you say!"

I began backing away as the locker began to shake and make weird noises. But I was too late!

***POP***

"Hiyaaaaa!" I screamed as something blue and heavy fell on top of me.

_It feels like more than one object on top of me...I think my back is going break...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow... . .ow...GET OFF OF ME! But of course they can't hear me because I have something in my mouth...wait...one sec...ah ha ha ha! Got you now!  
_

I bit down as hard as I could.

"OW! That's my butt! OW! LETGO! OW OW! Get off of me you guys!" Squealed an old voice.

"Oops! Sorry are you OK?!"

"NOOO! SOMEBODY IS BITING ME BUTT!" The person Cried out!

"Maybe because your sitting on somebody!" croaked another voice.

"Oh, your right!"

With that she was off of me.

_AH! Ooh! That's better I think my back isn't to broken..._I sighed. Then pushed myself upwards.

"OH MY GOD! CHIHIRO!" Two people screamed at their top of their lungs!

_Don't turn around, don't turn around, Don't turn around, Don't turn around, AND DO NOT TURN_ _AROUND_!I yelled inside my head. But the damage was already done.

"CHIHIRO!" Within less than a second arms were around me hugging me tightly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait who's there, How do you know my name! And Why were you inside the locker? I thought you guys were to afraid of me that's why you were avoiding me right?!" I asked in shock nobody had ever hugged me for so long. _In fact the last time I was hugged was when I said my good byes with Haku!_

Two strong hands gripped me on either side of my shoulders, and span me around to face them new comers.

I jaw dropped.

There right there in front of me stood, No Face, Lin, Zeniba, and the frog.

"Hey!" Lin smiled at me

No face, nodded at me, I nodded back trying to hold back my tears.

" My, oh- my! You sure have grown up to be so much more beautiful and I see you've grown out your hair too." Zeniba exclaimed as she held out her arms for me.

I ran to her and hugged her, joyful tears falling from my eyes. I then hugged Lin in a bear hug, and shook No Face's hand. I then looked around for the frog.

"Umm where's um Haku's friend?" I asked eyes darting around to find him.

"mfm!Mfm!dfhf!"

"Huh?" I looked around confused. Then looked at the ground. Seeing the worst sight of him.

"Yikes I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step on you!" I apologized sincerely

He jumped up onto Zeniba's shoulder giving me a glare, and I couldn't help but laugh. Then something bolted inside my head telling me I was forgeting something.

"Where's Haku?" I asked glancing around finding he wasn't there.

I moved my eyes to Lin then to Zeniba's face then the frog. They all had grave expressions on their faces.

"That's why we came to find you." Started Zeniba," You see the reason why you haven't seen us for all these years is that My sister, Yubaba broke all connections to the real world from us. She permitted us from going to look for you. I went to talk to her myself actually many, many times! She would glare at me and say it was all your fault and that you ruined her bathhouse. She made kamaji boil water a lot more than before making him not be able sleep that much. Then One night about half a year ago, kamaiji fell ill. She's been making her soot do the work but its not enough to please her. And...the day you left free from her grasp, the moment Haku, got back she threw him into a dungeon below the bathhouse with houseki stones every where in the cell. He cant transmit any strength or power in there and its painfull magic the stone sends out to! But Just the other day we found out news and I gathered almost all my magic to get us into your world." Zeniba informed me.

"H-Haku, he needs me doesn't he!" I whimpered. "Is that all?"

"No,...I'm afraid I have bad news." Lin and Zeniba told me together.

I gulped. and nodded for them to go on.

"You see the other day when Lin was going to give Haku his dinner, he wasn't in his cell." Zeniba began.

"I ran to see Yubaba, since I knew because of his state he would be in danger. When I got there she told me not to worry...she said they were on a deal so she put Haku somewhere were he wanted to go except the human world. Then she said, it was useless to look for him because," Lin stopped for a second then continued.

she said,

Haku's dead.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Thank You for reading, I'm working on the third, fourth,and fifth chapter right now...  
Or you could say it's finished and is saved here to my computer right now...**

**Do you want it?  
**

**Well xp You should write a good Review if you wanted.  
**

**See you in next chapter,  
**

**Thanks again!** ^o^!**  
**

Wolf of Laputa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away! All contents of spirited away, Belongs To Hayao Miyazaki.  
**

**Author: Wolf Of Laputa  
**

**I Dedicate this chapter to, my cousins and Elusive Panther.  
**

**Warning: There is blood in this chapter!  
**

Aria Mai Olican-Wren: Now here's the third chapter! :b

michelle88222: Lol. Here it is. :D

WhitTiger246: Here it is! :J

* * *

Spirited Away  
Sealing Away Fate  
Chapter three  
The begging 

"Where's Haku?" I asked glancing around finding he wasn't there.

I moved my eyes to Lin then to Zeniba's face then the frog. They all had grave expressions on their faces.

"That's why we came to find you." Started Zeniba," You see the reason you haven't seen us for all these years is that My sister, Yubaba broke all connections to the real world from us. She permitted us from going to look for you. I went to talk to her myself actually many, many times! She would glare at me and say it was all your fault and that you ruined her bathhouse. She made kamaji boil water a lot more than before making him not be able sleep that much. Then One night about half a year ago, kamaiji fell ill. She's been making her soot do the work but it's not enough to please her. And...the day you left free from her grasp, the moment Haku, got back she threw him into a dungeon below the bathhouse with houseki stones everywhere in the cell. He cant transmit any strength or power in there and its painful magic the stone sends out to! But Just the other day we found out news and I gathered almost all my magic to get us into your world." Zeniba informed me.

"H-Haku, he needs me doesn't he!" I whimpered. "Is that all?"

"No,...I'm afraid I have bad news." Lin and Zeniba told me together.

I gulped. and nodded for them to go on.

"You see the other day when Lin was going to give Haku his dinner, he wasn't in his cell." Zeniba began.

"I ran to see Yubaba, since I knew because of his state he would be in danger. When I got there she told me not to worry...she said they were on a deal so she put Haku somewhere were he wanted to go except the human world. Then she said, it was useless to look for him because," Lin stopped for a second then continued.

she said,

Haku's dead.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````Sealing Away Fate```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_"Haku is dead."_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

___"Haku is dead."_  


The words still echoed through my ears that night while I lay in bed eyes staring at nothing.

_"Haku is dead."_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

_"Haku is dead."  
_

___"Haku is dead."_

_No, No, No, No, No! Stop it! He isn't dead is he right! Stop Stop lets think about school..._ I couldn't think about anything else school always brought up what happened earlier this day. I lifted up my hand towards the room ceiling staring at it with no light in my eyes. I could feel them myself that they were hallow. I closed my eyes trying to remember what Zeniba and Lin told me today. But was to weak to think about something so horrible.

I closed my eyes letting the dark consume me.

There I dreamed about Haku...

_Chihiro's dream...  
_

I ran out into the town's cobble stone street, free from school, and family.

I was going to search for Haku.

It was sprinkling when I dashed out from my bed and out the front door. But as I got more into town the rain increased.

As I neared the dock I could see businesses close and lock up for the day. _I__ need to hurry before the water gets to deep._ I glanced ahead of me now seeing the abandon theme park. I picked up my running pace not caring if I got blisters.

_ I get to see Haku! Haku! I need him!_ I thought to myself as I hoped over the river rocks. I giggled at the thought of seeing Lin. I wondered how she would react. I stopped running and looked behind me where the river filled up till it blended in with the night's sky. I could see the faintly lights of what is my home town beyond the other side. I shrugged. _At least nobody can stop me now!_ I ran towards the bridge and stopped in the middle scanning my surroundings. The called for Haku quietly.

"Haku!"

...

"Haku"

...

"Haku are you there?"

I gave up, and started off in search of him._ Maybe Kamaji knows where Haku is, I guess I'll go ask him._ I ran down the stairs this time with my eyes closed, and ended up still with me face planting myself into the wall.

"Kamaji"

"Kamaji"

I called out as I entered the boiler's room.

I called out again when I entered. This time Kamaji and his soot workers stopped and turned to me. In an instant I was surrounded by small cute soot balls bouncing around my legs.

"Is that you human? Are my eyes tricking me?" Kamaji asked

I giggled,_ so kamaji hasn't changed...that makes me more than happy!  
_  
"Nope it's me, Chihiro!" I confirmed.

"Haku doesn't seem to be anywhere nearby...I searched the nearby places I know, but haven't found him. I don't suppose you might know where he is?" I asked Kamaji.

"Hmm. I do and I don't well lets see last I heard of was yesterday evening when he passed through here to talk to,Yubaba. But I haven't heard of him since." Kamaji informed me.

"Thank you very much, Kamaji!" I thanked him and waved good bye to the soot workers and dashed out of sight.

_Now what...I don't suppose I can go walking into her room without getting my name stolen from me again! I need to find Haku!_ I thought it through in my head and came up with idea of walking to the train station.

I stepped up onto the platform and sat down on a bench remembering when I went to visit granny.

I could smell the exhaust from the train in the sea clean air. I heard the flapping of birds above me so I looked up and saw Haku.

What happened after that was a blur I could feel a strong wind now separating us farther apart. I could see Haku's eyes dart to me than the attacking birds and back to me again.

I could see blood coming out of his mouth.

"NO! Haku! Get away from them!" I tried to scream but my voice never came. I lifted my hand towards Haku only to see through it! _No, what s happening to me! No! HAKU!_ I whimpered as I rubbed my hands and arms. _I thought this wasn't going to happen to me again!_

I looked back at Haku who was now dripping blood in pools. Haku began to fall downwards towards me, he came crashing down with a nerve racking thud. I ran towards him screaming his name blindly. I now didn't care If I died or disappeared from the world. I really didn't know what was happening it was to sudden!

I ran up to Haku and time slowed as I fell to my knees beside him. He changed to human form and watched me as my hands went to his heart that had a huge gap in it. As the blood pooled around my legs staining my skirt all that was happening wasn't real. I new this would never happen...or will it. My mind went blank as I looked down into Haku's eyes horror painted onto my face reflected out of them. After a second he reached his hand up to my face I captured it holding onto it as tight as possible.

" H-hey, Chihiro. Haku started. He smiled and as he talked his voice was full of hope. "This is really frightening of me isn't it?"

"_Yeah...You just gotta live please! Don't leave me!" I wailed as my voice croaked.

"Yes, don't worry I won't leave you." Haku sighed.

I widened my eyes in shear horror as Haku's body turned colder and colder...and the reflection in his eyes start to give away.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!HAKU, HAKU, HAKU! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! I screamed tears now flowing out of me like a waterfall.

I clutched him tighter but Haku's hand fell out of my grasp as I started to disappear at a rapid pace.

I screamed for Haku, as darkness hit me, but the only answer was...

Nothing.

To Be continued...

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. ^O^!  
**

** Please don't forget it was a dream. OK!**

**Know review no update! So R&R and maybe later this week I'll publish the next chapter.  
**

**See you then! ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Spirited Away.  
**

**A/N: I thank you for staying this far into the story with me. Last chapter, was very sad, so I promise there won't be to many chapters like  
that one. Thank you for the reviews to! I'm also in need of ideas for the story! :{  
**

**Also I changed my pen name to Yokai-Wish it's not Wolf of laputa anymore. ^ . ^  
**

**see you soon.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**  
**Wow I can't believe were on the fifth chapter already!**  
**I wouldn't have made it without you guys! Thank You soo Much for the Reviews and the ideas!**  
**Especially the ideas, now it'll get more interesting, and with more fantasy in it too! **^^**  
**

**I Do Not Own Spirited Away.  
**

**WhiteTiger246: I guess your right...if or when...Haku dies she would be more likely to commit suicide... :{  
**

**michelle88222: I'll see if I can make this chapter more happy...if it's sad the next chapter will definitely be happy! :}  
**

**Aria Mai Olican-Wren: Cool! I love that idea! Thank You! xD  
**

**moonmessi: Awesome Idea! I think I'll use it! Thank you so much! :D :D  
**

**I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers!  
**I hope you enjoy!^^**  
**

* * *

Spirited Away!  
Sealing Away Fate!  
Chapter five!  
The Dream, And The Planing!

"It's no good, Chihiro! You can't go to school with a 102 degree fever!" My mom broke to me during breakfast.

I tried hide my smile. I didn't get a wink of sleep for about half the night, well I did and I didn't it's kind of hard to explain. I woke up this morning screaming Haku's name at the top of of my lungs, my blankets and pillows were torn off my bed as I screamed all night long. It probably didn't help that my mom and dad came rushing in to my bedroom thinking I was getting murdered.

"OK, I think I'll sleep for a little while." I told my mom, stepping out of my chair and heading up stairs to my bedroom.

I closed the door behind me and locked it behind me before I jumped onto my bed and slid under the covers.

"It's alright now, I locked the door so nobody can come in,"I started." Lin, Zeniba, I know your there." I called out eying my closet.

"It's OK?" Lin called out

"Yup." I answered, smiling.

Lin stepped out of the closet followed by Zeniba, with a worried expression on her face.

My smile turned away._ So they must have heard mom and dad talking about me screaming last night._ I thought quietly to myself. Lin came onto my bed and sat at the end of my feet while Zeniba took to my desk chair.

"Are you...OK...Chihiro...?" Lin asked slowly.

I grinned big. There was no way I was going to let the news of Haku bother me during the daytime.

"What do you mean, I'm totally fine! Well all except the fever!" I smiled brightly at the both of them.

"We know your suffering but getting sick right afterward. It's kind of our fault right?" Zeniba asked

"What are you talking about. This is just a normal average everyday fever! Just a little sleep and I'll be all better. Just wait you'll see!" I informed them, no smile on my face now.

"OK! Then we'll see tomorrow? We'll see if your right." Zeniba agreed.

"Zeniba and I are going to check something out today, so we'll come see you tomorrow morning." Lin said as she followed Zeniba back into the closet waving as she vanished.

_I-I guess I'll try to sleep for now._ I rolled over pulling the blanket up over my head and closing my eyes.

"Huh?"

I blinked open my eyes, not seeing the familiar blanket over me but the place were Haku died in my dream. But the grass was no longer stained with blood or the air tinted with exhaust.

It was to purifying and bright.

"Wha-...Where am I?"

"Why am I hear?"

"I want to go home!" I shouted out hoping somebody might have heard me.

"Like anybody will answer me!" I muttered to myself.

"So, your the one rumored to be the awakening, huh?" somebody called out from behind me.

I turned around and saw the most extraordinary person besides from Haku. There stood a young man no older than me with bird legs and wings. He had white hair and silver eyes. I started backing away slowly._ This is just a dream, just a dream, it's way to real to be real...My God Mom just wake me up now!...I forgot I locked the door._I quietly beat at myself for locking the door for nothing._OK enough of that I just need to get out of here. That's my only goal...wait did he just say I was awakening? What's that..._ I cursed myself for being curious at a time like this.

"What's your name?" The boy asked

I kept my mouth shut.

"Which world do you come from, I wonder?" The boy continued.

_This is getting easy. Just have to stay silent and be sure not to answer anything!_ I planned through my head.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, that was rude of me...Let me introduce myself. My name is, Shigemi Tsubaki. I am sixteen years old. And I come from the world of Hoshimi. I'm from the Tengu Clan there." Shigemi introduced.

"But please call me, Shi, while your here." Shi went on.

_While I'm here...I think I'm going to go soon boy._

"So are you wondering how or why you came here."

"It helps us when you sleep. Because it take less work to get you here...except for some reason when my clan and I tried to get you here yesterday night we lost track of you so you'd have met us sooner you see." Shi apologized.

"Umm...Are...you...OK?" Shi asked

_I can't stand it! I'm going to lose it! His kind brought that dream to me last night!  
_

Shi started towards me hand out saying something like we were going to his town or something but before he could I lost it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him. Tears blurring my vision. I slouched up against a tree that was behind me and continued.

"Don't touch me! Get away From ME! GO AWAY! I shrieked. "You...YOU GUY'S ARE MONSTERS!" I continued to scream.

I could tell Shi didn't know what I was talking about. But it was all there fault!

"YOU GUY'S ARE MONSTERS! YOU GUY'S KILLED HIM!" YOU KILLED HIM, KILLED HIM, YOU GUY'S KILLED HAKU! HAKU!" I screamed now rolling on the ground hands on either side of my head trying not to remember the dream and the dying Haku.

But before I could say or do anything more. Arms and wings were around me, and I was off the ground.

I screamed, kicking and biting, Shi.

But Shi held tight not budging.

"Stop! Do You want to fall?" Shi warned me so I stopped but continued screaming.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! NOBODY WILL MISS ME! Let me go!" I screamed but in truth the flight was calming my mind.

After about ten minuets, Shi spoke again.

"You would care. You would care very much because you would hurt the people dear to you. You would hurt not only the people dear to you but your soul the most. If you stop believing in other people or worse yourself, you are no longer living." Shi spoke quietly to me.

Before I opened my mouth again I thought it through.

"It doesn't matter to me any more. Nobody is really dear to me anymore. When I get close to somebody I always manage to hurt them. T-that's why...that's why Haku is dead. If I hadn't moved...if I hadn't met him, he would be still alive." I spoke slowly.

Shi looked at me then back down at me then flew us back down to land.

"This Haku person...do you truly care for him this much? Do you really think it's all your fault?" Shi questioned me.

"It is I know it was my fault." I answered.

"If you think positively and don't blame yourself for every wrong, I think you would have spotted this sooner." Shi started.

I looked questionably at him._ What does he mean spotted this sooner?  
_

"Think." Shi demanded.

"Think, why, why have you been picked on all these years?" Shi began again.

"I don't know probably because I'm weird and gross." I answered shrugging.

"Think positively!" Shi shouted.

"THEN I DON"T KNOW!" I shouted back. Then it dawned on me.

"Because I'm different."

"Because your special."

"Why did a spirit save you when you were little?"

"Because I'm who I am."

"Correct."

"Why did Yubaba let you go? Why did Boh stand up for you when you returned back?"

"Because I'm...I'm clever and smart. I don't know why Boh stood up for me."

" Because your a loving and caring friend. And in return you get loyalty and love from that friend." Shi answered.

"Why did Lin and Zeniba come and tell you Haku's dead?" Shi asked.

This question stopped me.

"I-I don't know."

"You do know. You just aren't thinking. Your to caught up in grieving that you haven't noticed yet."

"Why,why haven't Lin and Zeniba gone back to the bath house?"

"I don't know. Because they haven't been free from doing work for a long time. Because they're worried about me!"

"Wrong."

"Because they are worried about you. But also because...Haku...might still be alive." Shi broke to me.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Sorry I was going to keep writting but this chapter would be frightening long! So part two and three will be coming shortly some time this week or next week on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**I've decided to put new characters in this story then realized it has gotten more and more into fantasy mode sorry! /\!  
**

**Thank You for your reviews! 8)  
**

**Well in-till next time, see ya! :D  
**

**-Yokai-Wish  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again.^^  
Chapter six! Sorry that I left right in the middle of the chapter last time.  
This one will be finished fully! !  
**

**I Do Not own spirited Away.  
**

* * *

Spirited Away!  
Sealing Away Fate!  
Chapter Six  
The Adventure begins; Part two

Previous on, Sealing Away Fate!

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him. Tears blurring my vision. I slouched up against a tree that was behind me and continued.

"Don't touch me! Get away From ME! GO AWAY! I shrieked. "You...YOU GUY'S ARE MONSTERS!" I continued to scream.

I could tell Shi didn't know what I was talking about. But it was all their fault!

"YOU GUY'S ARE MONSTERS! YOU GUY'S KILLED HIM!" YOU KILLED HIM, KILLED HIM, YOU GUY'S KILLED HAKU! HAKU!" I screamed now rolling on the ground hands on either side of my head trying not to remember the dream and the dying Haku.

But before I could say or do anything more. Arms and wings were around me, and I was off the ground.

I screamed, kicking and biting, Shi.

But Shi held tight not budging.

"Stop! Do You want to fall?" Shi warned me. So I stopped but continued screaming.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! NOBODY WILL MISS ME! Let me go!" I screamed but in truth the flight was calming my mind.

After about ten minuets, Shi spoke again.

"You would care. You would care very much because you would hurt the people dear to you. You would hurt not only the people dear to you but your soul the most. If you stop believing in other people or worse yourself, you are no longer living." Shi spoke quietly to me.

Before I opened my mouth again I thought it through.

"It doesn't matter to me any more. Nobody is really dear to me anymore. When I get close to somebody I always manage to hurt them. T-that's why...that's why Haku is dead. If I hadn't moved...if I hadn't met him, he would be still alive." I spoke slowly.

Shi looked at me then back down at me then flew us back down to land.

"This Haku person...do you truly care for him this much? Do you really think it's all your fault?" Shi questioned me.

"It is I know it was my fault." I answered.

"If you think positively and don't blame yourself for every wrong, I think you would have spotted this sooner." Shi started.

I looked questionably at him._ What does he mean spotted this sooner?  
_

"Think." Shi demanded.

"Think, why, why have you been picked on all these years?" Shi began again.

"I don't know probably because I'm weird and gross." I answered shrugging.

"Think positively!" Shi shouted.

"THEN I DON"T KNOW!" I shouted back. Then it dawned on me.

"Because I'm different."

"Because your special."

"Why did a spirit save you when you were little?"

"Because I'm who I am."

"Correct."

"Why did Yubaba let you go? Why did Boh stand up for you when you returned back?"

"Because I'm...I'm clever and smart. I don't know why Boh stood up for me."

" Because you're a loving and caring friend. And in return you get loyalty and love from that friend." Shi answered.

"Why did Lin and Zeniba come and tell you Haku's dead?" Shi asked.

This question stopped me.

"I-I don't know."

"You do know. You just aren't thinking. Your to caught up in grieving that you haven't noticed yet."

"Why,why haven't Lin and Zeniba gone back to the bath house?"

"I don't know. Because they haven't been free from doing work for a long time. Because they're worried about me!"

"Wrong."

"Because they were worried about you. But also because...Haku...might still be alive." Shi broke to me.

``````````````````````````Sealing Away Fate```````````````````````````````````````````

"Also because, Haku...might still be alive." Shi broke to me."

I gaped at him for some time.

"A-are...you...serious?" I asked still gaping.

"You think I'm joking? Do you think at a time like this there is time for jokes?" Shi questioned me.

"I-I...Lin and Zeniba wouldn't lie to me! They wouldn't! T-they just wouldn't! I trust them with all my heart!" I stuttered at Shi.

"They were just telling you what they have been told. They are probably just as hurt you see. Do you not believe me? Do you not care for Haku as much as how your expressing it?" Shi questioned again.

I whimpered and bent my face into my hands. _T__his is too much all at once!OK, Chihiro, you're going to find out the truth through the help of your friends! _I thought to myself positively._  
_

I brought my head up out of my hands and faced Shi, with shear determination in my eyes.

"I believe you."

"Good to see your yourself again."Shi smiled widely. "OK. So let's make a deal then if your up to it."

"What's this deal then?" I questioned Shi.

"How about my clan offers you our protection and services, if you agree to marry the son of Nozomi Hoshimi." Shi happily told me with a straight face and lips curved up into a smile.

I blinked at him for them maximum of thirty seconds straight.

"WHAT!"

My screamed echoed throughout the entire forest.

I jumped away from him making sure there was a good thirty yards gap between us. I pointed a finger at him.

"A-Are you kidding me!? Don't tease me!" There's no way I can marry somebody I don't know! Most of all that isn't human!" I yelled at him glancing around thinking Tengu would swoop down from the sky and carry me off to some far off land.

"I wonder how you can say that when you aren't human yourself?" Shi wondered loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, Shut up! Your already getting on my nerves again!" I growled at him.

"I guess I can't get your answer yet after all." Shi sighed with a sad puppy-dog face.

"I ALREADY GAVE YOU MY ANSWER!" I roared.

"You did?" Shi asked.

"I did!"

"It must have been my ears can you say it again?" Shi asked.

"NO!" I screamed making my voice echo throughout the entire forest again.

"No! that's my answer! Never ever, ever will anybody be able to fall in love with me!" I yelled at him in disgust. But in truth I thought it would be cool.

"Aah! Come on! I bet that Haku dragon spirit captured your heart." Shi said.

"No!Your way wrong! Way wrong it's not anything like that!" I blushed and backed further away.

"In that case I guess I'll wait. But it means I'm stuck with you they won't let me go back home without you. So what shall we plan?" Shi asked bouncing up and down in the air.

"Why! Why me!" I complained in a hollow whisper.

"So...what's it going to be are we going to plan something or what? I have a feeling your about to wake up soon so let's plan something, ok ?" Shi teased me.

I growled at him but nodded. "OK!"

````````````````````````Sealing Away Fate!```````````````````````

Meanwhile while Chihiro sleeps.

"Chihiro..."

"Chihiro I'm coming in." Chihiro's mom called from outside her door carrying a tray containing, a small bowl of rice, a bowl of hot Miso soup, and some black tea.  
She placed it down on Chihiro's desk, walked into her bathroom, and came out holding a damp cloth. Just before she left the room she placed it on Chihiro's forehead, Saying 'sweat dreams'.

Ten minutes latter.

*Bang,*Clang*

"Zeniba...ouch my foot!"

"Oh! Sorry dear."

"Chihiro, we're here. Is it OK if we come out?" Lin asked

...

"Chihiro?"

...

"Maybe she isn't there."

"Come on lets go sit down no point waiting in this stuffy closet here all day. Right?" Zeniba sighed and stepped out of the closet again fallowed by Lin and the frog.

"Hm?Looks like she's still sleeping. Well see who wins the bet when she wakes up." Lin chuckled quietly. "Zeniba I think she like her fever's gone down should we wake her up before her food gets cold?"

"I suppose so." Zeniba agreed.

Lin walked over to Chihiro and began shaking her gently.

````````````````Sealing Away fate!`````````````````````

Back to Chihiro!

"OK, Shi! I think we have the plan down." I smiled at him.

"Yes!" Shi smiled back.

"Chihiro..."

"Yes." I answered turning my face towards him but before I could I was flipped onto my back.

"W-what are you doing Shi get off of me!"

"I told you I need to get your answer."

"I said, No Shi! No!"

"Why is it because Haku has won your heart?"

"No, that's not it!"

"Then why?"

"B-because...um...well whenever anybody gets to close to me they get hurt that's why."

Shi let go and crouched down next to me looking me in the eye a I busied with myself to getting myself into sitting position. When I was done I stared Shi in the eye cautiously.

"I...I will make you fall in love with us Tengu." Shi spoke quietly. "I promise."

I stared at him but said nothing.

"I will see you later tonight it looks like Lin is going to wake you up." Shi whispered.

I perked up. _Lin, Zeniba,yes home! Finally!_ I nodded goodbye to Shi as blackness invaded my vision.

".o...Chihiro...Chihiro." I heard Lin's voice. I blinked open my eye's to find a tray of food waiting for my on lap.

"Oh, morning guys." I greeted them all signs of sickness gone.

After I finished my food I made Lin, Zeniba and the frog gather around me.

"I need to tell you something..." I began.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Wow. :D I really can't believe I made it. :D :D With me getting the stomach flu and having test this week in school thought I would pass out. So Then the next chapter might not be out till somewhere in February, I'm really quiet busy nowadays. :{ **

**I hope this Chapter was OK. ;o  
**

**Yeah I added romance into it. I men stories get a little bit more interesting when you add romance don't you think. So what do you guys think is going to happen I'm really curious you know! ;P  
**

**R&R, Thank you so much!  
**

**Well in till next time! ;)  
**

**-**Yokai-wish ^^**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.  
**

**Am I dead? NO! I am not dead!**

**Sumimasen!**

**( I am deeply sorry that this chapter didn't get out  
when I told you it would be! Please Forgive me!)**

* * *

Spirited Away!  
Sealing Away Fate!  
Chapter Seven!

Chapter Seven.

I grabbed my brush that was sitting on the bathroom counter and combed it through my wet clean hair. Then ran out into my room and threw the brush into my duffel bag. While I packed my toiletries and clothes I glanced at my clock siting on my desk.

_4:53... It's still a little early but...maybe I'll have time to catch something to eat if anything open at this time of hour.  
_  
I ran downstairs as silently as I could do, making sure my parents weren't up yet. I snatched my note book from under the coach before heading to the kitchen to grab some bread and cheese in case I needed it.

_5:06..._

I was in my bedroom and my duffel bag stuffed with the things I needed. I silently Grabbed my Katana off its stand and tossed it on my bed for a moment as I shoved on one of my warmest coats, then strapped my sword to my back.

_5:10..._

I grabbed my luggage and strapped it over myself.

_Now...plan one step one. Get outside without waking up my parents._

I turned off my lamp, and everything went pitch black. Then I quietly shut my room door behind me as I left my bedroom.

*Click*

The cold morning air hit me straight in the face as I stepped outside closing the front door. I smiled to myself. _Step one completed!_

I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time written on it.

_5:23._

I glanced around before I started running to my destination.

"Good Morning! What can I get for you today!" Asked the cashier.

"Um...Can I get two hash-browns an Orange juice and A sausage MicMuffin." I told the cashier.

"OK, Coming right up, your total will be, $ 9.26." The cashier informed me.

I gave her the money, grabbed my food and sat down at a table in the farthest corner I could find in the restaurant.

"Have a good day!" The Cashier called after me.

_Well it looks like somebody sure is a morning person._ I thought to myself gruffly._ And it sure looks like I'm not a morning person. Well it's true I used to be a morning's person. But from my lack of sleep from these couple of days you could say...I'm not._

I bit down into my MicMuffin savoring all the juices._ Who could have thought McDonald's breakfast could taste so good! _I took a sip of my Orange juice before a voice interrupted me.

"Morning Chihiro!" Lin shouted from behind me before squeezing me.

"Good Morning, Onee-chan! I coughed as my juice went down the wrong way. I lifted one of my hash-browns to her. "Here eat this it'll give you energy for sometime."

Lin looked at it in curiosity shown in her eyes. " T-this is for me?"

"Yup. See I got one for myself to." I told her, while taking out of bite of mine.

"B-but this is human food!?" Lin exclaimed. " I'll smell like humans if I eat this."

Don't worry you should get used to it while you can. You'll be surviving on human food for a while now.

"I guess your right." Lin sighed.

"Don't worry this stuff taste delicious!

"OK. Here I go." With that Lin opened her mouth and bit a big bite out of it.

The moment she took a bite. Time seemed to stop and everything grew silent.

...

Then time started again.

Lin swallowed the bite then looked at me.

"OH. MY. GWAD!" She burst out. "CHIHIRO THIS IS AMAZING!"

Lin exclaimed. She looked around wildly before spotting my hand which held my hash-browns. I held it up to her and she took it gratefully.

After a few minutes we were done eating. I hopped down from my chair and headed for the door with Lin right behind me. But a second before I stepped outside their was sharp thrilling squeal that came from behind me. Groaning inward I turned around dreading to what was about to happen. _So she's seen it, has she._

12321

"So can you explain to me WHY we bought them and WHY I have to CARY them!" I asked Lin as we headed for our second destination.

"Well since you were the one who brought an extra pack I thought I would treat you to them later if you carried them." Lin informed looking quiet innocent.

"But I was the one who paid for them. And that's not what I was trying to ask." I said groaning more.

"What is it then?" Lin asked me.

"All...I...wanted...to...know...was...why...did...we have to buy... 300 of them!?" I yelled trying to ask her as calm as possible.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with buying Hash-browns, Chihiro." Lin answered.

"Lin, they aren't going to be good-by the time your craving them again. They'll be cold and probably squashed." I informed her.

"Oh, don't worry, Nee-chan. They'll be good." Lin told me not getting anything from what I said. She patted my head and picked up her pace causing me to run.

12321

"Hello Chihiro." Granny greeted me as we met up at our meeting place at a park.

"Morning Granny. Morning No-face." I greeted back.

"OK, let's not wast any time." Granny declared.

We all closed our eye's then opened them after thirty seconds.

"Home-sweat-home! Well for now anyways." I heard the familiar voice of Shi.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your place at a time like this." Granny thanked him.

Shi smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it."

"Well we better get to conference hall." Lin told Granny they both nodded and then took off.

"Shi look after, Chihiro for me. If you hurt her you'll be hearing from me." Lin yelled over her shoulder.

Shi looked at me with eye's that I didn't want to know where planing. Shi grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the doors of a buld...N-n_ever mined that's a castle!_ I glanced around me than behind me to see a frightening number of stairs. "Hey umm. can ask were we are Shi." I said staring at the glass door that stood before me.

"This is my castle. Come on I'll show you around." He informed me as happily as ever. I glanced at him then back at the castle. _My head... will I manage this. This is so cool. I mean its way not close to a fairy tale. It's real!_

Shi, captured my hand and dragged me with him.

He pulled open the doors and a faint scent filled my nose. _What is this smell. I've smelled this before..._ Shi turned to me with a big breath-taking grin on his face.

"Huh?" I asked

"Do you want to go skating?" Shi asked me.

"Aha ha ha! Skating. Shi. Me. Skating! You can't be serious!"

"I am serous. I know you can skate too. There's know reason to be shy!"

"N-No Shi I'm okay here on solid ground okay?!

"Nah, let's go skating." With that he grabbed me held me up in the air and ran.

"Shi!" I squealed, then laughed as we went at frightening speed to who knows where.

To those who saw us. We probably look like idiots but at least we were having fun.

"Okay-dokay. First stop." Shi announced and put me down.

We where standing in a brightly light warm hallway the walls and floor weren't stone but red oak now. I glanced down at my feet. There lie a brown package labeled 'Chihiro'. I looked at Shi for an answer but he just chuckled and said "Open it. " And with that I did. _Oh my Gosh! Shi's so kind getting me a gift! Guess he deserves a hug and a thank you. Don't you think so to?! __  
_  
I grabbed a paper opener that lay beside the box, then attacked the box with it. I threw it open and then a huge appeared on my face and I squealed in delight. _I think I was drooling to._ Inside the box were mounds of pocky and stacks of unsorted chips and bags of candy I have never seen before. As I dug through the box my fingers hit something. I brought it out and looked at it. It was a Navy blue leotard and silver fuzzy leg warmers and shorts.

I stared at it with my mouth open for a split second. Then shoved the leotard back into the box. I saw Shi grab the box and try to take it away from me, out of the corner of my eye. Shi pulled out the leotard and gave me a 'you have to wear this' look. I put on a pout face.

"Gimme my candy back!"

" No way not until after you put this on and show me." Shi smiled at me.

"Your joking right?" I asked him with a dead look on my face.

"Nope I'm not joking." Shi told me still smiling.

"Wow!Your so straight forward." I exclaimed to him.

" No, not straight forward. Just pointing out what's the most obvious." Shi told me.

"No it's still straight forward."

"Just told you it isn't."

"I'll say it's part of your personality then." I declared to him.

"So now you're discriminating my personality."

"Welll...no tha-"

"Well yes."

"NO! That's not what I meant!"

" I think you meant it."

"I'm sorry! Sorry!Sorry! OK!" I apologized!

Shi grinned at me.

"Finally."

"Huh?" I looked at him confusedly, _and why is he grinning?_

"If your sorry. Than put on this leotard." Shi declared.

"WHAT! Fine I take it back. I'm not sorry." I roared.

"No can do babe." Shi told me while laughing.

_Hey umm...did I just hear him right...did he just call me...babe._

I glared at shi." Oh alright. But if I do will you leave me alone?" I asked

Shi tilted his head from side to side. "Maybe... Maybe not."

"Yes, or No!"

"Mmm. I don't know. Not until I see it on you."

"Fine."

Shi gestured towards a room across the hall. I got up and stormed into the room and to make sure he knew I wasn't agreeing with him I slammed the door.

I took off my bags and sword._ Wow I totally forgot I was wearing these._ I took off my coat and shirts before taking off my slim jeans. Leaving me in my underwear and bra. I snatched the leotard and stepped into it. I had to admit if I were to wear this as a bathing suit...It would be the most comfiest bathing suit there ever was! I then pulled on the shortest fluffy shorts I have ever worn on plus the leg warmers. I added my white snow coat on before turning around to leave the room.

I pulled the handle to the door and opened the door just enough for it to let me peek out. The sight I saw made me slam the door back and lock it._ Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha! No. no can do! There's at least twenty people out there. I think I should out of here. And out of here fast!_ I glanced around before spotting a window._ Jack pot!_

I quickly ran over to the window and peered downward. _Well it's not like everyday I can tell you that. Especially when you need to escape and your eight stories high in the air. _I sighed. I still had quiet a way's down. I climbed out the window and attached my self to the bricks and started climbing down.

About five minutes later.

My foot hit something smooth and slippery and solid. I took a daring glance to my foot to see the wall had switched to marble._ Oh my...Why do they have marble walls! I'm dead. Wait. No you're not Chihiro get yourself back together. All you have to do is climb back to the window._

I pulled myself upward towards the direction of the window.

One minute later.

_Oh no I still can't see the window and tired.._. I glared at the wall. Okay I know glaring won't help in a situation like this but... What else can I do! I moved my hand and clutched a stone. I started to pull myself up when the stone cracked.

12321

I started to pull myself upward when the stone cracked. When the stone cracked everything went in slow motion and a blur.

*Crack*

My eye's grew wide as my body separated from the wall and my body began falling downward. My mind went wild.

_I'm going to die...die...die...die. I'm scared! I don't want to die! Haku! HAKU! HELP! _

I closed my eye's squeezing them shut. The wind was Howling in my ears. It was loud I had never heard anything so loud in my life. I opened my eyes letting my tears flow down my face, as I watched the seventh story of the castle go buy. Then the sixth, the fifth. I squeezed my eyes shut again.

*PLOP*

I landed in something warm. I kept my eyes shut. still scared._ Up to this point I have not told the truth... I hate heights now.  
_  
A hand brushed across my forehead before lips replaced it. "It's all right now, Chihiro." Shi murmured. I opened my eyes to find I was in Shigemi's arms. Then realizing I was still in the air I panicked. I clutched shi's silky shirt and whimpered, "Get me down."

Instead of listening to me Shi unclenched my hands from his shirt and held me away from him with one hand on my waist. I panicked, then scream._ Who wouldn't scream?_ "No, Nooo! SHI!"

"Why? It's your fault that you're in this situation. Why'd you run?" Shi asked.

"I-I...was embarrassed. Okay!?" I confessed still screaming a little.

Shi, looked at me before pulling me into his warmth and able-bodied arms. "Poor girl. It's OK now!" Shi reassured me. "OK, hold on tight we're going to go skating." Shi flew down, through a window and into a chilly room. He let me go and I stepped back to get a look at him. he was dressed in a black shirt and silver, argentate, pants. I looked past him to look at his wings but they were now know longer there.

Shi, gestured for me to take off my jacket. I did and saw his breath-taking smile take place on his face.

"You look pulchritudinous."Shi announced.

" Why the big word?" I asked blushing. "Do you think I'll fall for you?"

"On the contrary...yes. You could say so." Shi admitted.

"Oh, well I'll tell you I'm not interested."

"Oh well I guess It can not be helped. Shi sighed in defeat.

"Well anyways can I ask you to dance with me on the ice." Shi asked. I shook my head. Then held up a finger.

"You probably have your own style so watch me first." I told Shi, my face getting redder. Shi nodded.

12321

I opened another glass door that brought ice-cold air into the nice cozy warm room. The doors closed behind me as I stepped into the skating room; the air temperature dropped noticeably. I unzipped my jacket and put it on a bench. My eyes sped over my surroundings, and I ran over to a wall covered with racks of ice skates.

_How can they afford this? Or how did they make this? It's awe-inspiring!_ I took down a pair of black ice skates and plopped down onto the floor. Blowing on my fingers, which were already losing feeling, I quickly laced up the skates feeling Shi's eye's boring into me.

I stood up and put one foot on the ice, then the other. The ice was perfectly smooth from another round of cleaning. I looked around to see most of the other Tengu had stopped what ever they were doing and stare at me. I blushed an even deeper red. _Okay. Now. Take a breath. Breath in. Breath out._ I thought to myself quietly. I pushed off with my right foot and glided into the ice. I could feel all eyes on me now. But I soon lost interest in the people around me and focused on skating. Boy did it feel good to skate again!

Ice skating was one of my favorite sports. In fact I had been the best skater in my school, until I quiet, that is.

I raced around the rink, feeling the sharp ice air on my face. I grinned. I turned around and continued around the rink backward. Then I stopped suddenly, cutting grooves in the smooth ice. Then I put on a burst of speed and jumped, allowing myself to fly through the air, spinning. I landed on one foot and with a grin sped off again. Half way to the middle I felt two hands go on my hips. I turned and saw Shi smiling at me. We skated together for awhile, while Shi lifted me up in the air every once in a while. I continued to speed off again. I started to spin and gained momentum. I lifted one leg up and contorted my body, making my speed faster and slower.

Shi and I skated for some time. So after a couple of hours we stopped.

Shi pulled me down to him when he slipped.

"Shigem-!" I started to yell at him.

But right at that moment our lips came crashing together.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**WhiteTiger246; Thank you! Here it is!  
moonmessi; Thanks! Here is the seventh chapter!  
michelle88222; Yes! There's Hope! Here's the seventh chapter.**

**Pulchritudinous; Another word for Beautiful.  
**

**Does Anybody do ice skating? **

**Does Anybody Hate that Chihiro has a Katana?**

**Does Anybody want me to change Chihiro's personality?**

**Who do you think should be paired up with Chihiro? Shi (Shigemi) or Haku?**

**If you have answers to any of them share them with me! Thanks! And Thank you for reading.**

**p.s.**

**I've put up a poll on my profile, so if you have the chance please look at it!**

**See you soon! ;D**

**Yokai-wish**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Spirited Away! But what I do own are my Own OCs.**

**Romance/Adventure/Humor/Tragedy  
**

**Author: Yokai-wish  
**

**Editor: Rina Saki**

* * *

Spirited Away!  
Sealing Away Fate!  
Chapter Eight!  
I'm Telling You I Will Not Fall For You!

Chapter Eight

I raced around the rink, feeling the sharp ice air on my face. I grinned. I turned around and continued around the rink backward. Then I stopped suddenly, cutting grooves in the smooth ice. Then I put on a burst of speed and jumped, allowing myself to fly through the air, spinning. I landed on one foot and with a grin sped off again. Half way to the middle I felt two hands go on my hips. I turned and saw Shi smiling at me. We skated together for a while, while Shi lifted me up in the air every once in a while. I continued to speed off again. I started to spin and gained momentum. I lifted one leg up and contorted my body, making my speed faster and slower.

Shi and I skated for some time. So after a couple of hours we stopped.

Shi pulled me down to him when he slipped.

"Shigem-!" I started to yell at him.

But right at that moment our lips came crashing together.

12321

Shi and I were sprawled out on the ice the second our lips met. Me on top and him on bottom. I reacted without thinking and fast. I sat up, slapped Shi and pushed myself backwards so I was a good three yards away from him.

I glared at Shi, feeling dumbfounded and overwhelmed.

"OW! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Chihiro!" Shi started lecturing me. " That sorta hurt you know. Now look I have a big red hand print on my face." he scolded gently in a hurt voice.

"You know Chihiro...could you try to..." Shi began. He turned his face so we didn't make eye contact. "You should try to drink more milk or they...won't get any bigger."

The second he said that, my peevish went wild. I got up skated over to him and grabbed his shirt and started for the exit. But before I made it...

"Chihiro!? Are you in here?" I heard Lin's voice.

"Yeah! I'm in the skating room!" I called back while uniting my skates and putting them on the wall.

"Oh there you are. Let's go eats some dinner. Oh and I also asked the cooks to heat up some hash-browns too!" Lin exclaimed. Then looked at me and added. "Go get changed into some comfy looking clothes."

I nodded and turned around to leave before it struck me.

"Umm...were exactly is my room?" I asked confused._ Also which part of the castle our we in?..._

Lin looked from me to Shi.

"I'll show her to her room." He volunteered and I groaned speechlessly. He motioned for me to fallow so I plucked up my jacket following obediently.

12321

By now we had been walking for about ten minutes in silence before Shi stated. "You know Chihiro, you're the first girl I've been slapped by. Most girls enjoy my company."

I ignored him and continued to walk.

"I think you would be better off with me, than with this Haku. He left you didn't he? So why bother believe he's alive."

This angered me. "Don't you dare talk about Haku like he's dirt! Unlike you I have somebody I want to protect. And this somebody is Haku! Get it through your mind that I'm not, that I am Never, never ever going to fall for you!" I bellowed at him.

Shi just chuckled and walked on and a few seconds later we walked out into a courtyard. My eyes widened as I looked around. There where Tengu everywhere. Some had Black wings some had Brown some had dark, dark Navy so when the light wasn't shining on them they looked black. And some were White.

As Shi and I walked along some of them turned to look at us, while I hear other things like fragments of conversations.

"...Another human?"

"...Three of them...no."

"Wonder if he..."

"...so he finally finds a girl but it's human."

"...Hey isn't that he Awakening."

"Ooh!..."

"Wonder if she's staying in the castle."

"...what room?"

And the most disturbingly, "She's hot think I'm going to make her mine." I made a mental note to avoid weirdos and perverts like Shi._ Because from what I've learned these guys are persistent!_ Shi led me into another building. The floor was white marble. Shi continued into some other hallways while I followed and made more mental notes._ Do not go anywhere without somebody with you chihiro! Or you'll get lost some were in this castle and starve to death!_ Shi glanced at me and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be walking you around where ever you want to go so you won't get lost." He told me still smiling.

I felt my soul slide out of my mouth at the statement._ I think I'm not going to survive this._ I glanced ahead of us and saw carpeted stares leading to the next level. we covered five flights of 20 long steps for each set of stairs before coming to a one room floor.

I looked around we were in the a small room with a green carpet and wooden walls. To my left was another sat of stairs leading to another level. to my right was nothing except for a mirror and wall and straight ahead of me was a door.

Shi walked over and opened the door before tuning to me. " This is your room. You get this whole floor. Come here and take a look." Shi said shooing me inside the warm room.

I took off my shoes leaving them by the door. Before wandering into a long Hallway. Two bright chandlers light up the Hallway. As I walked along the I spotted another room to my left. I opened the door that opened the scenery of a bathroom. I stepped into the room and looked around.

_They call this a bathroom!_ My eyes covered every inch of the room. I saw the bathtub. But is it really a bathtub? It looked about the size of a hot tub. I glanced around more spotting a shower. Yes the bath and shower are separate. I spotted the toilet with a white cat statute by it. The sink was something else. It covered the wall closets to me. The counter was filled with flowers and soap along with some cloths. I stepped out of the room. Closing the door behind me eyes wide. I continued down the hall. As I rounded a corner I entered the living room. One wall was well just window. I had an exceptional view of a forest. I looked to the right and found a large kitchen. I smiled._ At least I can do some of my own cooking._

Shi saw my tenderness look of delight, and stated. "Do you cook? If you do I'd like to try something that you have made sometime."

My smile was replaced with a glare. "Never in a hundred years!"

"Why not!?" Shi asked looking quiet piqued.

"Because you're...you're a lothario!"

"Me. A Lothario! You got be kidding me, Chihiro!" Shi exclaimed.

"Well it's true. And if you don't believe me I'll ask other girls." I dared him.

"I am not a Lothario!"

"Sure you are, now would you mind leaving, Lothario!" I asked

"My name isn't, Lothario, Chihiro!"

"Wait you don't like the name, Lothario. Man I feel hurt! How about...Casanova...or Ero-Sennin! Yes that's it! I'll call you Ero-Sennin-Kun, from now on!"

"Chi-!"

"Now Ero-sennin-chan, will you please leave!" I asked Shi as politely as I could.

I could see Shi's anger surging around him. And since I really didn't want to be near him at the moment. I looked around the room and found another door right next to the big wide-screen flat TV. I dashed to it opened the door and closed it, making sure to lock it.

I turned around and found myself in my so-called bedroom.

"CHIHIRO!"

I jumped back from the door as Shi began to bang on it.

*Bang!*

"Chihiro! Come out of there right now!" Shi screeched.

*Bang*

My eyes went wide._ Who wants to get murdered by a Tengu today raise your hand! Yeah. No. don't think an_ybody _will volunteer to take my place._ I looked around and saw a King Sized Bed with a sky blue comforter and white fluffy pillows. I ran over and jumped onto the bed.

"CHIHIRO! OUT! NOW!" Shi continued his bellow.

*Bang*

...

*Bang*

...

*Bang*

...

"Chihiro if you don't come out right NOW! I'll have to come get you!" Shi threatened me.

_UGH. Doesn't he learn to give up? Guess I have to do my childish act..._I got down off my bed and stalked over to the door.

I opened it up.

12321

Shigemi's POV

I raised my hand to bang on the door again when the door opened._ Boy, girls can be so difficult! How dare she call me a womanizer!_ I opened my mouth preparing to scold her when I heard someone sobbing.

I turned around to see where the sound was coming from. That's until I realized it was coming from Chihiro's room.

My stomach turned. _Why is she crying?_

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me quietly. Then scanned the room for her. I spotted her curled up in a ball in the corner. I gulped. _OK. OK. I don't know what happened but it looks like I better take it slowly with her..._I started walking towards her...Except she started...screaming!_ AHH! When I say scream. I say Scream like a caterwaul type of scream!_

"Ch-chihiro! It's okay! what's the matter!" I asked softly.

She sat up hugging her knees tears flowing down her cheek with puppy dog eyes. I just stood there frozen. I had never seen such eye's before!

12321

I sat there hugging my knees while giving Shi my puppy eye's. It was working.

"Shigemi, you're scaring me. Go away." I said in a very childish acting voice. I watched closely as Shi froze up and then turn around and walked out of my so called floor like a robot being controlled.

After I was sure he was out. I walked to the door and locked it then went back to my bedroom looked around for my dresser. I found it in a closest. It was a dark wooden dresser with a polish that made it smooth and shiny. I opened up and found some pajamas. I skipped to the bathroom shut the door.

I turned around and turned on the bath.

Three minutes later.

_Sooo relaxing! Feels nice after a hard long day!_ I let the day replay in my head. when It came to Shi and I kissing I stopped. _Now that I think about it. That was my first kiss...No Chihiro That doesn't count! The man your in love with and that kisses you, that will be your first kiss!_

Sank under the water blowing bubbles._ That was NOT my first kiss! Case closed!_

I smiled and closed my eyes.

Twenty Minutes later.

I heard the front door close and I froze. _I swear I locked the door...and worse is that I'm still in the bath!_

"Chihiro are in here. Dinner is ready down stairs come on."

_Guess who? If your thinking Lin. Wrong. It's Ero-Sennin._ And to my own horror Shi opened up the bathroom door. I screamed. Shi screamed. Everyone in the castle screamed and jumped. Shi went flying down or more like was pushed by me down a flight or two of stairs. And well...lets just say the castle went silent after that.

A couple minutes later (and After Shi was rushed to the hospital)

I was in my warm bed trying hard to fall asleep.

_Haku. Haku. I miss you! Please be alright._ I felt tears slid down my face._ I feel lonely without Haku around. When will I be able to see him again. Will I ever see him again. I feel so helpless. I wished I could do something special...well at least Lin said we'll start training tomorrow!_

I smiled and fell asleep having sweet dreams with Haku in them...

To Be continued...

* * *

**Lothario: Another word for Womanizer.  
**

**Casanova: Another word for Lady's killer, which basically mean womanizer.**

**Ero: A Japanese word that can Mean Womanizer or most of the time pervert.**

**Sennin: Japanese meaning Hermit.**

**Caterwaul: A screeching type of cry.**

**T.T Poor Chihiro...she's going through hard times but Shi isn't helping a bit. Lol.**

**Ialiceiamagodness: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter to! :)**

**Guest: Lol. Don't worry I'll try to! But what if I stopped though? **O.0** I'm sorry I guess I kinda really left out Haku last chapter...as well as this chapter. I'll make next chapter have more to do with Haku and longer. Would you like that?**

**WhiteTiger246: I know right. I'm torn at the moment. I mean it should really be Haku right?! T.T Don't worry I have an idea though. ;P**

**Rina Saki: Thank you!I will dear editor! ;D**

**See ya all next time!**

**~Yokai-wish**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Spirited Away! What I Do Own Are My Own OCs.**

**Romance/Adventure/ Tragedy/ Humor**

**Author; Yokai-wish**

**Editor; Rina Saki**

**OK, I hope you guys like this chapter! !  
**

* * *

Spirited Away!  
Sealing Away Fate!  
Chapter Nine;  
Chihiro's The One! The Awakening!  


Chapter Nine.

I scribbled silently on the journal in front of me. I was under the covers in my bed, a penlight illuminating the pages. If anyone else had looked at the pages they would have seen a pile of gibberish. It was my own secret code. Now I could write down anything I wanted, and no one would be the wiser if they tried and read it. Brilliant, if I may say so myself. _Arg! Guess what I'm writing. Yes, your correct if you guessed I'm writing about how perverted Shi is. Oh did I forget to mention he's still in the hospital from the incident when I pushed him down a few flights of stairs...Serves him right. A girl deserves her privacy. Sadly he's getting let go tomorrow so he'll be wondering around looking for me. But I still don't get how he managed to convince people over the last three days that I'm his girl!_ I finished writing about my days exploits and fell back asleep after hiding the book under my mattress. Not an original place, I know, but the best I could do. I smiled to myself before drifting back to sleep.

I woke up at 8:30 the next morning. I took a shower, and dressed into a A gray tank top, with brown jean shorts. I brushed my hair all the way down my back before french braiding it into one braid. After I was done I collapsed on my bed._ Why did I get up...couldn't I just stay in my room all day. After all Lin and everybody went to a 'meeting' that excluded me, and apparently they're supposed to be gone for 'a few days'... leaving me with a castle full of Tengu and 'Ero-sennin'. _I groaned this was going to be a long day.

*Ding, Dong*

I ignored it. _Dang it! I thought he would sleep longer._

* Ding, Dong,* Ding, Dong*, Ding, Dong, *Ding, Dong,* Ding, Dong,* Ding, Dong*

I felt my eye start to twitch.

"CHIHIRO! ARE YOU HOME!?" Shi yelled so loud it probably woke up the entire castle.

I Stormed to the door yanked it open and...

"YES SHI! I AM HOME! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE!? I asked not caring if the whole castle could hear us now. I slammed the door and turned around to leave when I tripped over something. I landed in a face plant.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I opened my eyes and found myself staring in the eye's of a creature.

12321

"GYAA!"

"W-WHAT IS THAT THING!" I screamed now terrified.

Shi came into my room and I automatically hid behind him. Shi just laughed.

"Haven't you heard of the Chiyo Chiko." Shi asked laughing like a mad man.

"A WHAT?!" I screamed at him like I was about to be eaten.

"A Chiyo Chiko also know as a Sāberu ha tora . They are very loyal companions. I went to their clan the other day. I told them we had the visitors we told them about. You. But keep this in mind, Chihiro this was planed way before you arrived." Shi stated.

"W-what w-was?" I asked breathing in and out.

"This Chiyo Chiko here is your familiar." Shi announced.

...

"EH?"

"Well anyways I'm on patrol duty. So I'll be back by lunch time. You guys have fun." And with that Shi darted off without letting me say a thing.

I felt my eye twitch._ What was that! He want's me to be with this..._I glanced at the animal. When I realized why it looked familiar to me I screamed.

"ARG! AAAAAAH! HELP ME! IT'S SABER TOOTH TIGER!"

12321

*SLAM*

I was in the bathroom toilet seat panting. The only thing going though my mind is 'I'M GOING TO DIE!'.

*SHATTER*

I jumped this didn't sound good. I walked to the door and hesitantly opened the door. I peered around the corner._ Nobody's here._ I crept out into the hallway and into the living room. I think I fainted because everything went dark.

Three minutes later...

_Ah. my head feels better. Oh right I remember. I saw the familiar and a Little boy Tengu had him pinned down. OH, NO!_ I sat up so quickly that I collapsed back in dizziness._ Ow, why does my head hurt. It felt like I had just gotten hit in the head with a medal bat. I curled up crying in pain holding my head._

"Here drink this you'll feel better." Somebody said and past me a drink. All I remember was that it was blue and thick.

Two hours Later...

I woke up feeling no dizziness. And refreshed.I was lying on the floor with a fur blanket on me. I sat up and looked around. Before I got to far a scent hit my nose. I looked towards the TV. A table sat in front of it with Pizza, a salad and bread sticks that I've never seen before on it.

"Oh, your awake now. That's good I thought for a second that Satu hit you so hard that you would never wake up." A deep thick caring male voice came from the entrance of the room.

I turned to who it was. And I stared at him in amazement. It was the Saber Tooth.

I shyly nodded back. I pulled myself up hugging my knees. The Saber Tooth looked at me full of curiosity. Then He slowly stalked over to me. He sat down in front of me and stared me in the eyes. Then he leaned over to my hand and sniffed it. I automatically tensed. The Saber tooth could sense that to and he chuckled.

"So your name is, Chihiro, am I right?"

I nodded.

"Your quiet the young looker if you know what I mean."

I blushed a deep red. This seemed to amuse the Saber tooth.

"There's no need to be shy, Chihiro-Uji. So will you tell me how old you are?"

I blinked a few times but answered as comely as I could.

"I am fifteen. And call me Chihiro, if you want to."

The saber Tooth looked at me with loving eyes as cute as a kitten can make when there fascinated.

"My you have a very beautiful voice." The Saber tooth exclaimed.

I blushed a deeper red.

"My name is Yumiko."

"Y-yumiko." I whispered the name.

"I love that name."

"Say since we're to stay with each other for a long time, lets give each other nicknames!" Yumiko announced suddenly.

"Say what about it." Yumiko asked eagerly. He reached his tail outward and tickled it on my neck. I burst out giggling.

"Okay!" I agreed happily.

"Hm. Okay I go first!" said Yumiko and I let him.

"Hmm. How about Chi-chan!"

I giggled, "As long as you like it." I agreed.

"Now it's my turn...I'll name you...Hmm. Loki-chan!"

"As long as it suits me and you like it Chi-chan!" We chuckled for some time before Loki popped up.

"Hey lets eat. I'm starving!" I agreed. He padded over to the table while I turned on the TV reveling the news of this countries problems. Then I sat down at the opposite side of the table and gobbled down some food.

"Hey, Loki-chan, Ero-sennin said he would be back around lunch where is he?" I asked.

"Ero-sennin? Who's that?...Oh you mean Shigemi-Sama. He probably is in the conference room will be there for a while I heard they had trouble on the patrol."

"So Shi is always a perverted womanizer?" I asked taking a big gulp of milk.

"You could say pretty much." Loki paused then countinued. "Why, how did you figure out he's a Lothario."

I spat out my milk.

"Aha ha ha! You don't need to know Loki-chan. I-er okay I'll tell you...jut stop glaring."

" He kissed me and groped my breast saying I should grow them more." At this comment I was surprised to see Loki's hair start to rise on his back.

"Keep going, Chi-chan."

"He started bad mouthing Haku, saying I was better off with him." I saw Loki's long four-inch claws come out. I shivered and actually sent a small prayer to Shi say that He better not come back you should just run away unless he's dying to get his throat ripped out.

"And? I can tell there's something more." Loki pushed.

"A-and." I blushed. Loki noticed.

"Hey we are going to be sharing our private lives now so Don't hid anything!"

"Well five days ago I was in the bath and I... thought I locked the door but... somehow he got in. I was in the bath when he opened the d-!"

Loki jumped up teeth bared.

"From now on I will not let him get in three meters of range close to you."

My eye's sparkled at this comment. "REALLY!?"

"Yes from now on I'll be fallowing you wherever and whatever your doing." Loki growled.

I nodded.

12321

"Hey! I know you said you'd be following me wherever I go, but don't you think this is going over the line?" I growled while glaring at Loki.

"I don't see anything wrong with this. It's called taking a bath." Loki informed me.

"S-So you can't tell we're opposite genders!" I yelled.

"It's a bath and I'm a yokai not a Human."

"That's not the problem here Loki! Why are you in the bath with me!?" I yelled blushing deep. I turned around so I wouldn't feel to self-conscious.

I sighed, then jumped a little as Loki's head rested on my shoulder. He scooted closer, snuggling his muzzle into the crook of my neck. Then he started purring. I smiled. _I have to say this isn't so bad. He's so cute!_ I tilt my head and rested it on Loki's head and closed my eyes._  
_

12321

Yumiko's POV

Sometime later I opened my eyes._ Oh...I fell asleep...Ah! Chi-Chan!_ I looked around widely, only to find myself snuggled in her neck. I shivered realizing the bath water was cold. I carefully slid her head from me and placed it on the side of the bath tub. I grabbed the plug to the tub and plucked it off with a claw. I slipped her body on my back before jumping out of the bathtub. I stalked slowly over to the couch and laid her down, then blushed realizing she had no clothes on.

_Ahh! Whoa! Pull yourself together Yumiko!_ I scolded myself quietly. I snatched up a towel from the sink then went back to wrap it around her.

"mm..."

_Oh no! Did I wake her up!_ I glanced up to make sure. To my own horror I saw she was crying.

"N-No! Don't leave me!..."

"HAKU!" She screamed. Then everything went silent. I jumped onto the couch, and licked her tears away before settling myself next to her warm body.

_As long as I'm here, I'll make sure she see him. I swear it on my Life!_

12321.

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping the next day. I blinked open my eyes looking into the deep golden eyes of Loki. He stared at me while I stared back.

"Morining Chi-chan."

I giggled.

"Good Morning, Loki-chan." I grabbed loki and pulled myself into his soft fur. I snuggled deep into it.

"Loki, your soo warm!" Loki laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll eat whatever." I informed him. Loki nodded and scrambled off the couch to the kitchen.

I raised my arms in the air to stretch when something landed in m lap. I looked down to see I was only in a towel.

"GYA! Loki! Why am I naked!?"

"I had to move you from the bath. Did you really think I'll let you catch a cold by sleeping in cold water all night?" Loki asked from the kitchen. I sighed and went to my bedroom to change.

I opened up a drawer to my dresser. I saw a Qipao folded neatly at the bottom I pulled it out it was silver colored with a few white flowers on it. I slipped into it.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed out my hair putting it in a high pony tail with the purple hair tie my friends made for me.

"Chi-Chan breakfast time." Loki called

"Okay I'm coming."

12321

While we at I remembered I forgot to ask Loki something.

"Umm. Loki."

"Hm? What is it Chi?" Loki asked

"H-How old are you?"

"Me. I'm sixteen."

"Really. So your older than me. hm."

Loki just chuckled.

"Hey I was wondering do you have a Dojo here I want to spar with my Kantana."

"I wonder to. Want to look around after?"

"Sure."

12321

It was only ten in the morning and Loki and I where the center of attention. We found a map and were almost to our destination. I skipped beside Loki happily.

"Hey Chi-chan Race you." Was all Loki said and he took off. I shouted but he didn't stop. I took off after him catching up fast. I laughed as we rounded a corner.

*Crash* Tumble*

I ran right smack into somebody and crashed into a wall hitting my shoulder painfully. I winced and grabbed my shoulder in pain.

"Oh, look what we got here."

Someone tapped me on the head, and I looked upwards, A group of four big tall tengu were standing there, clustered together. They smiled at me in a way that I found extremely unnerving.

"What's your name little girl?" One asked

"Hey it's rude to ask when you haven't told her your name yet." another scolded.

"Oh, right how rude of me my name is Tanak." Tanak introduced himself.

I stared at them. _They're really handsome and all, but they're scaring me. Why are they talking to me? Don't they just want me to apologize to them?_ I replied "Hello, my name's Chihiro. It's nice to meet you, Tanak."

"Whoa did you hear that guys this human is really different. Most humans just run and scream, then die from fright." I got up and started backing away.

"Um...I'm sorry I'm in a hurry, I should be going." I turned around to go but found myself face to face with another tengu.

"Hey, hey now. Shouldn't you treat us to something, you did run into us." He reminded me.

"Uh, I'd rather not."

"Oh come on." Another wailed.

Somebody grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go. I screamed.

*GROWl*

Everybody froze. I saw Loki behind me. Instantly my hand was let go.

"Uh, why is there a Chiyo Chiko here?"

"Don't ask me."

"Hey little girl I'd run if I where you. These creatures eat humans."

I ignored them and walked over to Loki.

"If you guys put another hand around Chi-chan, you'll be hearing from Shigemi-Sama." Loki Snarled at them.

The Tengu looked at one anther.

"Why Shigemi-Sama?" One asked with a little fright in his voice.

"You guys are so dumb. Everybody got a briefing right before the 'special' gusts arrived." Loki spat.

"W-we did..are you saying..." All the Tengu turned to look at me. Then Tanak stepped froward.

"N-noway! You're the Awakening!?Chihiro-Sama?"

"Yup you finally relizied." Loki laughed.

"Well what are you doing here Chiyo Chiko?" Somebody asked.

"Wow! I feel hurt i have a name, Yumiko, you know. I'm here because I'm Chi-chan's familiar." Loki told them.

"Awesome. Your so lucky!"

Loki waved his tail at them like he was trying to remind them something. When I looked back I saw all the tengu bowing to me.

"We are so honored to meet you Awakening!" They chimed. I fell backwards.

"H-hey...um..please no bowing Please!" I begged they sat up and looked at me. I looked at them then at Loki then back at the tengu that sat in front of me.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"What's this awakening thingy?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me.

Tanak scooted in-front of me staring me in the eyes intensely.

"You're called the awakening because...because your supposed to awaken to your powers." Tanak started.

"Powers? Awaken to them? I think you guys don't know what your talking about. I'm just a human! Hear me, a Human!"

Tanak shook his head. "Let me explain. In this world there are rarely humans. They survive though on earth you're so called home. Here in Hoshimi is the life of high classed demons know as Yokai. You see here yokai are born with powers from the day we live to the day we die. We train are heart, body, and mind. But with humans they rarely posses great strength. But when they do, you'll only find them after they've grown some. That's why we call you the awakening. You gradually awaken to your powers." Tanak informed me seriously.

I sat there astounded from what I had just heard. Tanak put his arms around me and gave me a huge hug.

"This must be a shock for you, but always, always, remember you are not alone." He whispered in my ear.

I clutched to his shirt. Then pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank You!"

"No problem."

"Tanak, I have I mission for you and your friends." Loki began.

"And what would that be?" Tanak asked.

I want you to train me and Chi-chan at the Dojo six hours everyday. Do you think you can do that?"

12321

"Okay, come at me Chihiro!"

The day after Loki asked for Tanak to train us we started. It has been around three weeks since then and five weeks since we arrived. I grew in strength with my skills by a hundred times.

"Okay. Lets call it a break." Tanak called out. I sat down on the mat in the room.

*BANG*SLAM*

"CHIHIRO!"

My head snapped backward to look at Lin who had entered the Dojo rather loudly.

She raced to be grabbed my hand then took off dragging me behind her.

12321

"I brought her." Lin shouted as we entered a room.

I looked around and saw Shi, and twenty other tengu gathered around a large meeting table. My eyes grew wide.

"Good now lets get down business." said a tengu who looked like the leader of the meeting. "Chihiro-Uji we have confirmation that Haku is in another world."

My eyes went wild._ Haku! Another world! Haku is alive!_

"But there is a slight problem in the world that Haku has went to, the world of Masako. In the world of Masako high classed yokai and humans that have powers like you exist. Very rarely will you come across something that can't you magic. Another problem is they hate outsider, even if it's their on kind they will 99% of the time go for the kill."

A shiver ran down my spine._ Why did Haku go to such a dangerous place!_

"Okay, then let's go and bring him back as quickly as possible." I told them.

"We can not! It's to big of a risk. You can't wield your powers yet either. We have set up a room in the Dojo were we are going to supervise your training of your power. I have received info that you have master your physical strength in swords. We will now be working on hand in hand combat from now on."

"B-but we need to find Haku before it's to late!"

"CHIHIRO!" Shi screeched. "Why do you care so much about that half backed pig! Do you forget you have me!" Shi Stormed over to me and grabbed my wrists in a death squeeze.

"This meeting is over!" Shi growled at the other tengu. They nodded.

"Oh, and Yumiko is supposedly supposed to train with you I'll send him over later. The leader of the meeting told me._ Wow! I haven't seen Loki in two weeks! Loki Help me!  
_  
I tried to break free from Shi's grip but I couldn't. "Shi you're hurting me let go!"

Shi's only response was flinging me onto his back and ran to my bedroom. Shi flung me down onto my bed. Him on top of me. I tried to push him away but he just hugged me tighter.

"Why? Why? Why? Why Chihiro!? Are you not satisfied with me? Am I not enough? If it's love I can give you more! Just please don't look at that...that Haku! Has he ever said he's loved you? Has he? Has he? Answer me Chihiro!?" Shi shook me.

"Shi! Stop! STOP IT!"

"NO! TEll ME! Tell me why do you love him so much!?"

"SHI! Your hurting me! Stop it!"

"If you won't answer me. Kiss me! KISS ME!"

"NO! SHI! STOP IT! LIN! LOKI!" I screamed. " SOMEBODY! HELP!" I continued as Shi held me down going in for the kiss. Distressed tears flowed down my cheeks.

*GROWL*

"OUCH!" Shi howled as claws attached themselves to his back. "OUCH! CHIHIRO GET THIS THING THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! Shi cursed and yelled for me to help him. _Now that I think of it I don't think I ran into shi while Loki was with me. Jeez Loki sure knows how to keep a promise._ I sat up and watched shi slam into the back of a wall facing us.

"YUMIKO! Do you have a death wish!? Your to be locked up for three weeks!" Shi spat at him.

I took my place in front of Loki in a protective stance. "If you lock Loki up, you have to lock me up to!" I threatened him.

Shi looked at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"Why...why chihiro? Why did you do that to me yumiko?" He whispered.

"I man does not push down a woman who does not want to be pushed down." Loki answered. Then added. " Also you're not the right man for Chi-chan.

"I love Haku. I will not fall for someone else."

"Chi-Chan? Please try me! Try me, Chi-chan!" Shi pleaded.

"I would if you had been Haku. But I won't. Please don't call me Chi-chan. It's Chihiro."

"PLEASE!?"

"FINE."

"Thank you... I should be going." Shi announced.

I nodded. "I think so to."

"Rember get in the three meter radius of chihiro I will attack you!" Loki called after him.

"SHUT UP!" Was all Shi shouted back.

12321

I curled up in my bed with Loki later that night.

"Hey, Loki...do you think..."

"Hm? What?"

"Do you think...Haku would...remember me when he sees me?"

"I think he would! He doesn't I beat him till he remembers."

"Loki, no violence with Haku okay!"

"I swear I'll protect him with my life like I do to you."

"Thank you Loki!"

"No worries."

"Do you think we'll find him?"

"Don't be stupid Chihiro! Of course we'll find him!"

"Okay."

"We'll find him after you get stronger. We'll get stronger together OK?"

"Okay!"

"Good Night, Loki-chan!"

"Night, Chi-chan!"

Loki licked my forehead before I fell in a nice quiet peaceful sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Chiyo-eternal**

**Chiko-Arrow **

**Uji- is a way you can use somebody's first name with respect. Especially if your talking to a stranger.**

**Sāberu ha tora: Saber Tooth tiger.  
**

**Qipao: Search up sakura from Naruto it's that type of outfit.  
**

**WOW! This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! But it's done, and my hands are shaking and I don't think my mind is working... :D**

**Chihiro is so lucky to have a cat as a familiar! X)**

**Quick Questions;**

**Does anybody know what the frog's name is from the movie?!**

**Does anybody know if Chihiro has a last name?**

**Fun Question;**

**Has anybody dressed up as their favorite anime charecter if so what were you. ;D**

**Has anybody been to a Anime con before? ;D**

**Guest: LOL! While I'm here on this site I swear I will continue my story! xD  
**

Ialiceiamagodness: Thank You so Much! ;)

**Whitetiger246: Agree! I'm happy that this time Loki came in time! I feel bad for Shi though. Maybe I should pare him up someone...hmm.**

**Elusive Panther: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! Lol. Okay Let's make a plan okay! ;P**

**Thank you for your reviews! AND most importantly reading this story!**

**See You all next time!**

**~Yokai-wish**


End file.
